As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to deploy small access nodes throughout the coverage area of an access node. In a heterogeneous wireless network, macro access nodes along with several small access nodes may be configured to deploy multiple carriers within the same or different frequency bands. However, interference can arise as a result of utilizing the same frequency band. For example, wireless devices engaged in uplink transmissions can cause interference to other wireless devices and small access nodes utilizing the same frequency band, particularly if they are located in close proximity to one another.